


Burn It Up

by Felis (kaitastrophic)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitastrophic/pseuds/Felis
Summary: "If it's alive after you burn it up, then you found the witch."





	1. [foreword]

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for "2018 Kaisoo Day", under a birthday project]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired from Red Velvet's "Peek-a-Boo", both from the song and the M/V.

An abandoned, left alone house, got infamous for the tragic background story it has to bear, is the only thing makes a quiet and peaceful neighbourhood shiver with a desperate fear. Its story is about a witch, burned during her execution and now all of her ashes are spilled over the whole garden. Their beliefs even becomes stronger after a family threw a tantrum and ran away out of the house. 

New kind of disturbings still appear years after the witch's execution but it's only restrained in this house, the crib of many other stories. After all of those murmurs, sharp screams, lights which flare up and die out and the lifeless body found at the garden, the "wicked story of the neighbourhood's witch" that started to be forgotten becomes flamed up again. People start to step aback from the "cursed house" and its garden. 

Kim Jongin, who gets over of the fear surrounding him barges in this cursed house, after the dog he has to take care of before his birthday runs into the garden, and eventually, the hall. While he's searching for the lost puppy, he'll encounter with the witch of the neighbourhood and, surprisingly, his best birthday gift. 

  


	2. [the woman that fire couldn't touch]

"If it's alive after you burn it up, then you found the witch." 

 Once upon a time, there lived an well-aged woman whose neighbours adored her from their heart. All of her visitors, her neighbours knew her as a wise woman, a lady of her words always help and her hand is always there to help. Relieving the pains of the sick, healing the ones who are injured, this woman of her words even made the lovers tie their knots and save the marriages falling down. 

Of course, everyone relying on her never failed to remember her and her sincerity. They invited her to their supper, lighted up candles and kept her name in their prayers for their children to become a figure of endless amenity. 

Soon, because of her old age, she passed out in silence. Nobody saw her death, just like nobody saw her coming into this neighbourhood. There were so many people who kept weeping and pray for her soul after her. Nearly everyone came to her funeral, but since she had no relatives, all of the attendants were the neighbours that relied in her pure heart... Except someone. 

Some say, a man who was a stranger to the whole neighbourhood, approached without saying any kind of word and threw the match in his hand, as soon as it's ignited. While some jump in front of the man to make him stop, some tried to save the coffin from burning. They couldn't. But, even after the sparks and fiery red blaze, the body of the old woman was nearly untouched and didn't even got a pinch of ash onto her. At that moment, the voice of the unknown man arose in the hall of chapel. 

"You... you hid a witch behind your curtains of ignorant eyes... Shame on you! This, this is a body of a witch that fire couldn't touch and all the curses, all the spells she casted will crash you like a storm onto your lives, your homes. Shame on you, shame on your ignorance!"

People in the chapel were filled with sudden despair and horror, they closed the coffin immediately thinking that the curse of her body will perish them to death. Their fright erased their respect and love they feel for the woman... The witch. At this unbelieable moment, all of those people forgot the name of this woman. Soon, she became the wicked witch of their neighbourhood. 

The man continued to his words in order to double their fear and hid his smile. Opening his arms widely, he said that:

"And you, after believing that you were saved by her death... You are wrong. Someone who's coming from her blood will cause you even more trouble. You'll see, but you'll never realize it no sooner.

Time's nearly up. As it's coming closer, you'll understand. Understand that keeping her was your biggest mistake.

... And curse your own selves for not finding out her witchcraft." 


	3. [soon]

[](http://resimyukle.link/a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5167784b7847473842794b7371413d3d2d3530363637313235332e31353032613536613162323735363338323.jpg)

 

(A tiny lil' note if you see it, te-he. This montage was done before the birthday project as a teaser, since people were expecting it to start soon. Funny thing it looks more like a ghost story's teaser but apparently, it's not, eugh. For some wondering why the heck is Joy's pretty legs are standing there, that's because of the project's name and the concept. This year's birthday project we set was based on "Peek A Boo" (Eek! Excuse my Reveluv heart.) The theme, the main song was based on Red Velvet's Peek A Boo. That's the reason why you can see Miss Korea's legs there.)


End file.
